The Relthoza
The Relthoza are easily the most intimidating alien race encountered by humanity. Apparently evolved from social arachnoids, their very appearance is notoriously frightening to human eyes. The race is composed of several castes, from the small worker menials to the colossal and virtually immobile ruling Brood-Queens. But the Relthoza are not unthinking beasts. Their Empire is a complicated but highly efficient and technologically advanced civilisation. During the early expansion of the human empire, the Relthoza fought a long war and brutal war against the human Outer Reach colonists whose descendents became the Dindrenzi. Now though, the two powers are reconciled enough for the Relthoza to wage war for the Zenian League cause. This is just as well; a swarming urge is rippling through the Empire, a time when the Relthoza are driven to expand and conquer! Relthoza warships are as threatening in appearance as the Relthoza themselves, with sharply angled hulls composed of bonded ceramics. However when well-handled they are rarely seen at all, thanks to their remarkable defences. The Relthoza protect their ships with sophisticated cloaking technology – the infamous ‘Web of Shifting Mirrors’. These protective sheaths are formed of quadrillions of nano-robots that reflect or absorb light and other energy which might give away a vessel’s position. Relthoza weaponry also uses nanotech to function, and its effects are uniquely horrifying. Relthoza hydrocannon batteries unleash vast clouds of flash-frozen water ‘needles’, containing trillions of matter-consuming nanobots. These horrific weapons eat through nearly any material in short but ferocious bursts, almost literally dissolving their targets. The Relthoza favour tactics of stalking, ambush and swift, lethal strikes to cause terror in their opponents. For once the enemy are driven away their vulnerable territories will be ripe for conquest. As the Relthoza fleets cut deeply into Kurak Alliance space, they are proving well worthy of their fearsome reputation. The Relthoza have a fleet tactics bonus of 2 and a command distance of 8" Homeworld Aziza Prime is a ancient rocky, mineral-rich world; geologically almost dead with its core fast cooling. However, it experienced a very violent youth, resulting in a surface slashed and wrinkled by mountain ranges and sub-surface regions split by cavernous canyons. Here, the Relthoza teem in their billions, sustained by their mastery of nanotechnology and strictly observed caste-society. Some of their greatest cities, the homes of the most powerful Brood-Queens, are even stabilised with huge ‘webs’ of nanobots supporting their precarious topography. Example Officer Vvivirrin K’ssirr is an imposing sight, standing over thirteen feet in height, almost fifteen long, and weighs in at 800 pounds. As an average Vass’ur of 23 years of age, she is fully mature and has a wealth of personal experience. Born into the K’kklar Im’innith Hive, she has enjoyed a privileged brooding, and has always been destined for command. Despite this privilege, Vvivirrin is an exceptional leader, and regards herself as a military artist. Tasked with repurposing worlds to a Relthozan ideal, she has developed an almost instinctive knack of selecting the correct elements for Reformer Fleets to assault, capture and terraform new worlds – regardless of their initial suitability or original owners. Much of her original brood-casting and early neural nano-development were geared towards an intimate knowledge of nanotech engineering. As such, she works back from the desired planetary profile to build up the required assets needed to achieve that end, and then adds the ships required to defeat the defending forces. Members of her own Hive see her work as a sign of their Brood-Queen’s superiority, and vaunt her success and skill extensively. This, together with her effectiveness, have gained attention throughout the Ess’il’vea Incursion Stream and beyond – as far as the Twenty and even from the Empress herself. Vvivvirrin has been happy to share her methods with others in both her own, and allied Hives, for the good of the Empire. Rival Hives have also emulated them with varying degrees of success, and continue to watch every development with intense scrutiny. =Fleet= Dreadnoughts * Apex Class Dreadnought Battleships * Brood Class Battleship * Nexus Class Battleship Carriers * Hive Class Carrier * Theridion Class Carrier * Ootheca Class Assault Carrier Cruisers * Raptor Class Battlecruiser * Bane Class Shunt Cruiser * Araneaea Class Shunt Cruiser * Huntsman Class Heavy Cruiser * Scarab Class Heavy Cruiser * Assassin Class Cruiser * Gila Class Cruiser * Swarm Class Cruiser * Virulence Class Gunship * Iramon Class Light Cruiser * Cotesia Class Assault Cruiser Destroyers * Venom Class Destroyer Frigates * Drone Class Frigate * Widow Class Frigate * Nidus Class Frigate * Erigone Class Light Frigate * Ichneumon Class Frigate Escorts * Stinger Class Escort * Wolf Class Escort Stations * Weaver Class Battle Station * Ummidia Class Defence Platform Unreleased models * Relthoza unreleased models Category:Races Category:Zenian League